Just Having a Little Fun
by Fireyes17
Summary: Amanda feels alone and misunderstood. But there still is one who might understand her, Jack.


(I have no idea why I am writing this. It's part of a story that isn't even a story. But I'm going to write this anyway and someone is probably going to read it. Which is also probably a bad idea to, even be putting this out on the internet isn't a good idea, but I am so… Here's a story. Actually I might not even post this. Who am I kidding, I probably am.

Ok Recap: Jack and Ally have been dating for a few months. Amanda and a few of Ally's friends believe and can see Jack. They're all band nerd and are on their way home from the band trip to Cedar Point. Amanda used to date Nik, but he is now dating a new girl named Nicole.

Ally- tan girl (Italian) with dark, long brown hair with hazel eyes

Jack- you guys know what he looks like

Amanda- long dirty blond hair with bangs and hazel eyes

Nik- tall, African American boy with cornrows (I'm warning you: there is a point in this story where I'm going to try to make cornrows sound hot, but it might be hard cause well… they're not. But they are fun, I love the feeling of having cornrows; it's like having little wind tunnels on your head!)

…Jack Frost…

"I can't believe the day we've had," Ally said enthusiastically as she grabbed the two seats for Jack and herself. Ally made sure she got the window seat. Jack floated into the seat next to her.

"I know it was incredible," Jack said as he floated into the seat next to her.

Amanda looked around. The two of them took the two seater, leaving no room for her. She quickly sits down in three seater across from them, making sure she can even find a seat. _Maybe I can find someone else to sit with,_ she thought. _They probably want to be left alone… or maybe I just don't want to be around them._ She looks at Jack making a snowflake. Ally's eyes light up and she tells a joke. Jack starts hysterically laughing and the beautiful snowflake bursts. Tiny snowflakes fill the bus. Amanda quickly looks around; everyone is looking around in bewilderment at the snow. It's June. Some people around them are wondering who Ally is talking to. Others assume she is just talking to Amanda, but people mostly just ignore her. Amanda spots Ben's fiery red hair in the front of the bus. He trying to explain to some people he doesn't know how to solve a rubix cube. They obviously aren't getting it. There is no room for Amanda over there. She looks around the bus a bit more, looking at faces and people she could sit with. She stops when she reaches Nik and his new girlfriend. Amanda heart sinks into her stomach, swallowed by a vortex of misery. She looks at Nik smooth, handsome, dark face. He cracks a big, humble smile that makes Amanda's heart melt. His white teeth are astonishing. But the smile isn't meant for her, it's meant for Nicole. She looks from him to Nicole. Her pasty skin is partially burned from being outside all day.

_Good,_ Amanda thinks_. I hope it hurts._

Nicole's fat, stubby arms reach up to Nik's face. They lean in close to each other-

"What did you think of the ride, Amanda?" Amanda breaks her trance of loathing and looks at Ally. Jack and she have their gazes intently set on Amanda. They are very interested in her answer.

"I'm sorry," says Amanda. "I was thinking to myself. What was the question?"

"You know the dragon rollercoaster?" says Jack

"The green one with the loops," adds Ally.

"What did you think of it?" asks Jack.

"Oh, um, I thought it was great," she says with a weak smile. "Very exciting."

"I thought so too," says Ally.

The bus starts. _I guess it's too late to pick another seat now,_ thinks Amanda. _It's ok. They are trying to include me. _

She silently takes out her headphones and turns her iPod on shuffle. Imaginary by Evanescence starts to play.

That's how the next few hours play out. Amanda listen's to music as she half listen's to Jack and Ally's conversations. She only talks when asked a direct question.

Eventually, Amanda stops listening to them completely. She looks out the window at the setting sun. The blood red sunset quickly gets swallowed up by the black night. When she finally looks back, Ally is asleep; her head rests on Jack's lap. There is just enough light to see Jack's big, ocean blue eyes staring caringly down at her. He picks up a strand of her long hair and starts playing with it in his fingers. His calm, compassionate look never wavers.

Amanda frowns. She wants to tell herself that one day she's going to have something like that. But that's not true; they're one of a kind.

Jack freezes a strand of Ally's hair and chuckles to himself.

He looks up with a jolt as he notices Amanda staring at him. Ally's frozen strand of hair stays suspended.

"Sorry I stopped the conversation," Jack says apologetically. "I thought you fell asleep like everyone else on this bus."

Amanda looked around to see the majority of the students are asleep. A few insomniacs play on their phones, trying to fight sleep. Only Jim looks truly awake. His long, blond hair hangs out a window. He has car sickness and has been trying to fight puking for the majority of the trip. No one understands why he came on a field trip to an amusement park.

"No it's alright," Amanda says quietly. She doesn't want to wake anyone, especially when they wake up they'll see her talking to herself. "I guess I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Are you alright?" Jack asks bluntly, catching Amanda of guard.

"No! No! I'm fine!" Amanda answers a little too quickly. She sighs and looks at Nik. Nicole's chubby head rests in the crook of Nik's neck. They fit perfectly like a puzzle of nightmares. Amanda remembered back to when she dated him. She wasn't tall enough to fit in the crook of his neck like that. She had to put her head awkwardly on his chest. But still, she misses him so much.

She's surprised Jack can't hear her heart cracking as he looks over at her.

Gingerly, Jack places Ally's head on the seat. He gets up and floats to the seat next to Amanda, blocking her view of the window.

"Amanda, I know you don't know me that well and that long, but you're one of Ally's best friends," he begins. "What is the matter? What's wrong? _Please_ tell me." Amanda can see the pleading on his eyes as he says "please." He's really cares how she feels.

Amanda remembers back to the time she first met Jack. Ally dragged her outside in the middle of a snow storm around midnight. Within five second Amanda's boots were filled with freezing snow that quickly melted leaving her feet cold and damp. Ally dances around in a tee shirt and sneakers. She hardly noticed the snow.

"Why did you drag me out here?" Amanda screamed to her. She had to scream otherwise Ally wouldn't be able to hear her over the storm. Amanda quickly moved to under Ally's old playset. Both swings have been put away for the winter.

Amanda ran under the slide. The little place at least kept most of the snow out.

Ally stood at the door of the playset, not daring herself to go inside. She was perfectly fine being out of the snow, which surprised Amanda. Ally had always been the first to complain whenever it was cold out. Amanda realized she hadn't done that at all this year.

"I have to show you something unbelievable," Ally said, extremely excited. "Well, the first parts pretty unbelievable," she said jokingly. At the time, Amanda had no idea what that joke was. "And the second part is just plain incredible."

"So what's the first part?" Amanda asked. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said ecstatically. Her eyes lit up and she had a huge grin on her face. Amanda felt so happy for her.

"But why do you have to tell me outside?!" Amanda screamed over the sound of the storm.

"Because of who it is," Ally said matter of factly. "You really have to try hard and believe in this, alright? You're the first one I told about this and this is the first time in history this has ever happened. You really have to believe."

_What is she talking about?_ Amanda thought_. I mean I know this is big news, but isn't she being a bit dramatic, even for her?_

"What, are you somehow dating a Beatle or something? Who is this guy?"

"Jack Frost."

"What?" said Amanda. She didn't believe her at all. "You mean the guy who makes snow and gives us all runny noses? The guy from the Santa Clause movie that Tim Allen was in? That Jack Frost? Isn't he a bit old and creepy?"

Ally starts to laugh uncontrollably. "No," she says when she finally calms down enough to talk. "I mean my Jack Frost. You know, snow days and snowball fights. He's young and fun and charming!"

For a few seconds Ally looks to her left and started laughing again. She pushed the air and continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" asked Amanda. "You can't be serious."

"But I am!" Ally screamed in alarm. "Just watch!"

All of a sudden a huge snowflake appears in from of Amanda. It kept getting bigger and more complicated and intricate.

Finally it burst into little snowflakes. Amanda jumped back as inches from her face a beautiful blue eyes boy appeared. His snow white hair shines and practically blended into the background.

"Jack Frost," Amanda whispered, stupefied. She reached out to touch his face. She jumped back as she made contact. He's cold to the touch, even under her gloves.

Ally appeare, breaking Amanda from her trance. "This is my boyfriend, Jack." She hugged him and he is quick to return the embrace. Finally she they let go and Jack held out his hand.

"Hell0, my names Jack. Ally's told me all about you and I couldn't wait to meet you. I can't believe it, you can see me!" he turns around and jumps into the air before she could shake his hand. "Woohoo!" he screams as it echoes through the night.

Later the next day Amanda asked Ally why she chose then to tell her about her boyfriend. Ally just gave her a cryptic smile. She didn't have too. She just thought it would be funny. Those two were perfect for each other.

Amanda looks back at Jack. "You guys are so perfect," she says and looks from Ally's sleeping body to Jack. "I… I just want something like that."

"We're far from perfect! Remember today on the rides? The people working on the rides can't even see me! You guys were able to sit on the rides, but I had to hang on the back of the carts! I can't even go on a proper ride with her!"

She takes a huge breath and sighs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Jack replies.

"Why do you like Ally?"

Jack stares back, surprised with that question. "Well…"

"Is it because she can see you?" Amanda asks before he has time to answer.

"I… um…"

"Chloe and I can see you. What about us?"

Chloe had found out about Jack and Ally a few weeks ago. Chloe and Ally were supposed to meet up for lunch, but Ally was late. Chloe went outside to look for her and found her making out with Jack in the alley of the restaurant. Only Chloe couldn't see Jack yet. The only way to prove Ally had any sanity left was to introduce her to Jack.

Jack looks out the window. "I like Ally because she's different. I've seen hundreds, probably thousands of girls grow up and none quite like her. She's so fun and original. You can never predict what is going to come out of her mouth." He sighs and barely notices Amanda sitting next to him anymore. "She's so different and creative. Anything is possible in her mind. And her laugh! It's so beautiful and happy. I don't think I've ever heard such a laugh. I love how everyone judges her so quickly. Everyone just sees how happy and bubbly she is. Only the lucky few get to see what she's hiding on the inside. I've only scratch the surface of her. And sometimes, I think she understands how alone I felt when no one could see me. "

He looks back at Amanda and tries not to jump. Amanda's face is inches from his, so close that he can feel her breath on his lips. They stay like that for a few seconds before Jack turns his head back to the window. He can feel Amanda shrink away.

He continues talking like it never happened, "And… um," he clears his throat, "Ally's eyes-"

Before he can say anything else Amanda kisses him. Jacks mind whirls around, not understanding what's happening. His body feels paralyzed. He knows he should pull away, but he just can't move.

As quickly as it started it ends. Amanda pulls away. As soon as he doesn't feel her lips he's able to move again. He jumps from the seat onto the ceiling. His heads still spinning and he can't figure out his surroundings. Finally he is able to see Ally and jumps to the back of her seat. His heart pounds and he breaths hard.

Amanda realizes what she's done and breaks down crying. How could she betray Ally like that? Ally chose to tell her about her boyfriend and Amanda ruined everything. Her iPod is still playing and the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence starts to play.

_never was and never will be_

_you don't know how you've betrayed me_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_without the mask where will you hide?_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_and I don't love you anymore_

She starts crying uncontrollably, unable to stop.

_What have I done?_ She thinks_. I ruined our friendship! Ally will never trust me again. And Jack sure won't want to be around me anymore._

Finally Amanda stops crying and looks up. Jack is staring at her, his eyes are wide. He's still standing on the back of the seat. One hand is protectively placed on Ally's back, rubbing it rhythmically.

"I'm sorry," Amanda says in a shaky voice. "I really didn't mean to. I had no idea what I was doing. I'm so, so sorry." She wipes a tear from her eyes and looks like she is about to cry again. It's so dark up where jack is. Amanda can only make out his frame and see his bright eyes.

His body relaxes and he floats to the ground. She moves over to make room for him next to her. He sits down next to her and relaxes. But she notices one leg is in the isle, just in case he needs to move away from her quickly. Guilt fills her body.

"Jack, I'm truly sorry. I really didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just saw how happy you two were and… and just wanted to feel what that's like. I really didn't mean anything by it. I feel terrible." She sighs. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I know Ally won't."

Jack can feel the guilt radiating off of her. He can feel the strain in her voice as she apologizes. He knows he should be angry with her, but he can't bring himself to be. Maybe it's because he understands what it's like to want to feel someone's touch. Whatever it is, he forgives her.

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he says and tries to make her look into his eyes. "You'll find someone." He finally feels normal around her and smiles. "I promise."

Amanda just looks at him, stupefied. How can he forgive her so quickly? How did he know the perfect thing to say even when she didn't understand her problem? It doesn't even seem like he's going to tell Ally.

"Are you going to tell Ally?" she asks. "Because I understand of you do?"

"Why should I? You didn't mean anything by it and that would only break her heart and your friendship. She doesn't deserve that."

Finally, she smiles back at him. Relief fills her body. "You can't be so kind to me." She says quietly.

He puts his hands behind his head. "Kindness is what I do best!" They both laugh in relief at his terrible joke. It's more to take out their anxiety then anything.

They both look down and tense as Ally stirs.

"Hey guys," she says, groggily. "What are you guys doing?"

"You know," says Jack with a smile. "Just having a little fun." He looks back at Amanda and winks.

She kicks him in the foot and he tries not to look in pain.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had!" Ally begins her long tale.

Jack and Amanda exchange glances and look back at Ally as she talks.

They both knew they would never tell Ally because moments like this are something they would never want to end.

(So… yeah. There's my story thing. I still have no idea why I write it or where it came from. I just got it in my head and I needed to write it down. I hope if you read it you enjoy it. Rmemeber to R&R)


End file.
